


Showing Their Love

by JillianLarryLove



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:32:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JillianLarryLove/pseuds/JillianLarryLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry finally show their love to eachother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showing Their Love

“Lou?” Harry asked while walking through the threshold of their flat. One Direction was on a break; Harry, Niall, and Louis decided to go to a restaurant for lunch. Harry was in the middle of eating his hotdog when Louis just got up and left. Harry cared for Louis, he cared in a way she shouldn’t have. Harry was in love with Louis since they recorded the video for What Makes You Beautiful. The brown locks, and those beautiful eyes got to him like no one else could. 

He began to wander the house looking for his missing friend. “Boobear?” Harry climbed the steps to his room to set down his satchel. He heard noises down the hallway, and he sped up. “Louis?” he said louder. “Are you here?” 

He opened the door to Louis lying sprawled out on his bed masturbating. “Harry.” Louis whimpered with his eyes shut. Louis was completely naked, and unaware of the intruder. Harry watched puzzled at the sight of the boy he was in love with on HIS bed moaning HIS name. Harry slowly sat down his satchel and leaned on the doorframe watching the boy pleasure himself. Louis was moaning loud now, with the occasional curse. “Harry, you feel so good.” Louis moaned and started to move faster down his length. 

Harry quietly unzipped his chinos and stuck his hand in his boxers. He moved his hand down himself and watched Lou orgasm right in front of him. “Haz!” Louis screamed and went limp on Harry’s bed. Harry let out a little moan, and Louis eyes snapped open and saw Harry was there. “H-Harry? What are you doing here?” Louis said, scrambling to get his clothes back on. Harry walked over to Louis, his pants still unbuttoned, and grabbed him by the shoulders. “I came to look for you since you left during the middle of lunch.” Harry said quickly before he smashed his lips into Louis’. Louis groaned into the kiss and wove his arms around Harry’s neck. 

Harry ground his half-hard erection into Lou’s full one. Louis stopped for air and Harry started sucking on his neck. “I’ve been waiting for this for so long Haz.” Louis whispered. “Me too, babe.” Harry said while biting the older boy’s earlobe. Louis held back a moan and was pushed back onto the bed by the younger boy. Harry trailed his tongue across Lou’s chest and started sucking on his nipples. Louis twisted his hands into the curly locks of his best friend. Harry bit down on one of the nipples and Louis screamed. Harry looked up to Louis and smiled that sly half smile that got Louis frustrated every time. 

 

The younger boy slipped down the older boy’s trousers. “How bad to you want me to touch you?” Harry asked while lightly brushing Louis’ member through his boxers. Louis groaned impossibly low. “Huh? I didn’t quite get what you meant.” Harry said, slipping his hand under the waistband of Louis’ underwear. “I need it Harry.” Louis moaned, bucking his hips. He slowly put his hand on the other boy’s erection. Louis moaned slowly, and Harry was pleased with the idea the he could to this do his dear friend. Harry moved his hand up and down on his best friend’s length. “Haz, faster. Please.” Louis breathed. “Oh c’mon Lou, you can do better that.” Harry said. He rubbed his tip with the rough pads of his fingers, smearing the pre-cum around. “HARRY PLEASE!” Louis screamed and squeezed his eyes shut out of pleasure. “If you insist…” Harry smirked and took the older boy into his mouth. 

 

Louis gurgled, unable to even moan. Harry took as much of him as he could in his mouth, and rubbed the rest with his callused fingers. He licked the throbbing vein on the underside of the boy’s penis. Louis moaned, and grabbed a hold of Harry’s curly locks. He fucked Harry’s mouth, and soon his cock hit the back of his best friends throat. The younger boy gagged, and Louis moaned at the vibrations that rippled through his body. Harry felt Louis cock twitch, and soon he came for the second time that night. The creamy load was released into Harry’s mouth, which he gladly swallowed. Harry stood up and pulled down his chinos. Louis gulped at the rather large bulge staring back at him through the dark grey Calvin-Klein boxers. 

He brought his hand up to the lining of the boxers, and rubbed it lightly. Harry suppressed a moan by jumping on Louis and attacking his lips. He quickly ran his tongue across Louis’ bottom lip, asking for entrance. The other boy opened his mouth, and wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck. They fought for dominance, and Harry of course winning. Louis started to suck right next to Harry’s collarbone. He stopped and bit the now purple-blue flesh. Harry moaned and bucked his hips down into Louis’. Niall and Liam would know what the mark was when Harry hung out with them the next day. Louis flipped them over and started trailing kissed from the younger boy’s jaw, to his neck, to his collarbone, down to his left nipple. 

Louis circled the little nub with his tongue, and began to bite at it with his teeth. Harry groaned and his eyes lolled back, hit with the intense painful pleasure. Louis used his left hand to hold his right nipple in between the soft pads of his fingers. He went to the other two, slightly smaller, nipples and planted small kisses on them. Harry was a wreck underneath the boy with the magical fingers. Louis trailed his tongue down to the deep v’s on Harry’s torso. Right at the edge of the younger boy’s boxers, he stopped. He brought his hand up, and nestled it on top off the cotton fabric. He rubbed slow, palming the boy. 

Louis brought his head down to the level of the straining cock inside its confines. He licked the length through the fabric. Harry bucked his hips up, needing more friction. Louis smirked up at Harry, and held down the boys hips with his arm. He sucked the cock into his mouth, and sucked the underside through the underwear. Harry’s cock was pulsing, and Louis knew if he kept this up he wouldn’t last much longer. He pulled down Harry’s boxers and his cock slapped up against his stomach. Louis obviously under estimated the side of his best friend’s length. Louis eyed it hungrily and took him in his mouth. 

He swirled his tongue around Harry’s tip, tasting his juices. Harry was erratically moaning at this time. Harry could hardly breathe he was moaning so load and fast. Louis sucked hard and fast, wanting to satisfy his partner. He palmed his balls to add the pleasure. Harry soon came into Louis’ mouth with a long moan. He definitely was not quiet in bed. 

Harry flipped them over once more and kissed Louis sweetly. “You ready, Lou?” Harry asked, just to make sure this is what his best friend wanted. Louis nodded and bit his lip. Harry quickly opened the drawer to his nightstand and pulled out a silver package. He ripped it open and lube went over his fingers, and he sat back down the package. Harry stuck out his middle finger and hovered it over Louis’ entrance. He sucked on Louis’ neck as he plunged his finger into the older boy’s hole, stretching it open. Louis moaned in pain, and Harry stopped. “Keep going, it’ll get better.” Louis said, mostly reassuring himself. Harry kissed Louis and pushed in further and pulled out slowly. He repeated a couple times till added a second finger, at which Louis moaned in pleasure. 

He quickened his pace, and soon found a little bundle of nerves hidden inside Lou. He brushed it as he pumped and Louis moaned and leaned into Harry’s neck, trying to muffle the strangled cries. Once Harry thought Louis was prepped enough, he lent over to pick up the silver package and pulled out the condom. “Are you sure?” Harry asked before he slid on the thin rubber. “Yeah Haz, I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t right?” Louis said and wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck. Harry nodded and looked into Louis’ eyes. They were dark with lust, and Harry was honestly proud he could make Louis feel that way.

Harry teased his head against Louis’ entrance and the older boy moaned, getting impatient. Harry pushed the head through the first ring of nerves, with Louis groaned in pain and bit his lip. “It gets better babe.” Harry whispered into Louis’ ear. Louis answered by tightening his arms around Harry’s neck. He pushed deeper and pulled out. He pumped slowly a few more times till he hit that all too familiar bundle of nerves in the center of Louis. Louis suddenly cried out and shoved his face into Harry’s neck, trying to quiet himself. Harry started to pump faster since he knew where to go. Louis continually moaned louder and louder. “De- deeper Harry, please!” Louis moaned. The younger boy obliged happily and went deeper until his hips dug into Louis’ bum. 

Harry was close, but Louis wasn’t as close. Harry decided to start pumping Louis’ thick shaft. Louis thrashed wildly into Harry’s hips. Harry felt Louis’ tightening around him and Harry knew it was the end. Harry came into to Louis, moaning loudly. Harry kept pumping and running his hand on Louis cock. Soon Louis’ cock twitched and Louis came onto his stomach. He yelled loudly and bit Harry’s shoulder. Harry pulled out slowly and threw away the condom. 

“I love you, Boobear.” Harry said to Louis as he walked back to the bed. “I’ve always loved you Haz.” Louis said, and kissed Harry warmingly. 

Harry smiled and laid down on his bed, cuddling with Louis. Louis had was in Harry’s neck and their legs were intertwined. They cuddled, watching television till they both fell asleep.


End file.
